1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a camera which is capable of switching the photographic image-plane size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various cameras capable of switching the photographic image-plane size and switching mechanisms have been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-238440, a technical means is disclosed in which a member for switching a photographic image-plane size, disposed in the vicinity of an aperture of a camera body, advances into and retracts from the aperture in linkage with an operation member when a photographer operates the operation member disposed on the exterior of the camera, and thus the photographic image-plane size is switched.
Also, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-238439, a technical means is disclosed in which a member for switching a photographic image-plane size advances into and retracts from an aperture by rotating a motor for switching a photographic image-plane size contained in the camera body forwardly or backwardly, and thus the photographic image-plane size is switched.
However, in the technical means disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-238440, ease of operation is poor because the size of the place where the operation member is disposed is limited, and an interlocking mechanism for interlocking the photographic image-plane size switching member with the operation member is required, and thus the camera becomes enlarged and its cost increases.
On the other hand, in the technical means disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-238439, a motor dedicated to switching a photographic image-plane size is required in addition to a motor for respectively driving other devices within the camera body, and thus the camera also becomes largest and its cost increases.